


Angels&Demons

by captaindestiel1



Series: Canonverse Destiel smut and fluff [2]
Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Begging, Biting, Blood, Bottom Castiel, Demon Dean, Doggy Style, Dubious Consent, Hair-pulling, Hot, Humiliation, Knife Play, M/M, Name-Calling, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Top Dean Winchester, angel - Freeform, cas, rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 00:02:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3669984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaindestiel1/pseuds/captaindestiel1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Demon!Dean/Cas.<br/>smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angels&Demons

Dean scanned the bar. His black eyes shifted from person to person. He clutched the mark on his arm, itching to grab the first blade resting in his leather jacket. It had been a long while since Dean had killed, and it was becoming difficult to control. The truth was he didnt want to control it. His eyes shifted to a small woman with choppy short blonde hair sporting a blue cocktail dress head out the door alone. He got up from the bar and proceeded to follow her. She took a turn down a blind alley and Dean drew the blade. Completely unaware of her potential attacker the girl continued on. He gripped the blade, ready to strike but was suddenly slung into a brick wall.

"Stay out of this Cas!" He hissed, eyes flashing black. The girl screamed and stood frozen in place.

"Leave." The Angel ordered. The girl nodded and ran. Castiel kept his right arm pinned against Dean's throat. The Angel glared, his eyes luminous with a white blue glow. Dean grabbed the Angel by the collar of his trench coat, twisted him and slammed him against the wall. Dean twirled the blade in his free hand, the other gripping the collar of the trench coat.

He scoffed "What are you doing here Cas?"

The Angel glared, "I'm here to stop you."

Dean laughed heavily "Stop me? From what? Killing? I don't know if you forgot but I'm not exactly human any more," The demon flashed his black eyes again.

"You won't hurt me Dean," the Angel assured. He wasn't sure if he was trying to convince Dean or himself.

"Oh? I wont?" Dean quickly grabbed Cas's arms and pinned them above his head against and proceeded to bring the first blade down Cas's chest, leaving a deep slash and tearing his shirt. The angel groaned and felt his legs weaken.

"Ya know Cas if I didn't know any better I'd say you were enjoying this," he slid the blade down the Angel's chest again, lighter, but still deep enough to draw blood. Castiel groaned again and bucked his hips.

"I...am...not...enjoying this..." he panted, still feeling the sting of the blade.

"Oh?" Dean slid his hand down the front of Cas's pants. "Your body seems to think differently."

Cas felt his face grow hot as Dean stroked him, a loud moan escaped his lips."Mmmn...ah...Dean..."

The demon smirked and continued to stroke Cas's cock through his underwear. He slipped the blade into his jacket before he leaned toward the other man's ear, voice deep and menacing.

"Ya know Cas, I think I'm going to fuck you. Right here, in this alley."

The Angel only moaned in response and thrusted against Dean's hand. Dean removed his hand and Castiel whined. Dean quickly shucked off his jacket and proceeded to pick the dazed Angel up with ease. Castiel subconsciously wrapped his legs around the demon's waist as he was forced against the wall again. Dean grasped the other man's ass as he held him up, and moaned at the feeling of their clothed dicks rubbing together. Dean slipped his tongue down Castiel's throat and swallowed every moan the Angel gifted him.

Dean's jeans fell to his ankles as he continued to feverishly kiss the Angel. He ripped at Castiel's pants until they were mere shreds. Dean gripped Castiel's ass and slipped two fingers into the quivering angel's mouth.

"Suck." Dean ordered.

Castiel did as he was told and moaned as Dean wet his fingers. The angel ran his tongue over Dean's fingers and seemed like he couldn't get enough of the taste. Dean pulled his fingers away and Castiel whined.

Dean quickly slipped he newly moistened fingers into the Angel causing him to gasp in surprise as Dean's fingers stretched him. Castiel buried his face into Dean's shoulder, trying to silence himself. In his long life he had never felt anything this intense. Demon or not, he still smelled like Dean. The scent of spice and leather became stronger as he buried his face into Dean's neck. An unkind smile spread across Dean's face as he pulled his fingers free and dropped Cas on the hard concrete. He proceeded to pull his jeans back around his waist. The Angel gasped as he hit the cold hard ground half clothed and looked up at Dean who was reaching for his jacket.

"D-Dean...wait." Cas reached out grabbing the arm with the mark.

Dean felt his arm sting as he looked down at the half naked angel, his blue eyes full of desperation.

"Do you want me to fuck you that badly Cas?"

The angel nodded in response. Dean put down his jacket, and squatted down in front of him. He rested a hand against Cas's face and the angel leaned into the touch. Dean almost looked like Dean again. Castiel's heart fell as bright green was once again swallowed by black causing all the hope Cas had to disappear.

"I would break you Cas. Fuck you until you knew nothing but my name and then leave you like you're nothing. Is that what you want?"

"Y-Yes." Castiel gasped out. He didn't want that but he wanted Dean.

Dean thought for a moment of how much pleasure would come from him breaking the innocent Angel, how good it would feel, even better than killing.

Without warning Dean slung the injured and dazed Angel over his shoulder.

"Dean?" blue eyes looked up. Suddenly they were in a place Cas didn't recognize. It was an abandoned warehouse. It didn't look like another human had entered it for years.

"Dean...what?" he asked as the Dean harshly threw Cas to the floor.

"I don't want to be interrupted." Dean answered as he crawled on top of Cas. Fleeting hope built In the angel again as he stared into those green eyes he missed so dearly.

"Don't get the wrong idea." Dean scoffed "I just want to take my sweet time breaking you."

Cas's heart fell at those words but he didn't care. He wanted Dean, demon or not. If this destroyed him so be it. Dean quickly slipped Cas's tie over his head and pinned  
his arms above him.

"Dean what are you..."

Dean ignored him began securing the the Angel's wrists together with the tie.

"Shut up and don't move," he ordered as he tightened the fabric around the Angel's wrists.

Castiel stared as Dean pulled his t-shirt over his head. Dean was so beautiful. He looked exactly as Castiel remembered him. With the exception of the dangerous intent in those green eyes as they scanned the bonded Angel. In an attempt to regain control Cas spoke as Dean crawled on top of him.

"Dean you know this won't hold me right?" lifting his bound wrists. "I'm an angel."

Dean seemed to ignore him as he leaned down, slowly dragging his tongue along Castiel's exposed neck and worried the skin with his teeth and tongue.

"a...ah..." Cas shuddered as he felt his entire body jolt. Without warning Dean sunk his teeth into Cas's neck, causing the Angel to cry out. "Ah...Dean...s-stop...that...hurts."

Dean responded by biting harder. Castiel tried to move his arms, Dean snapped the them back above his head, refusing to lose grip on the man's neck. Castiel attempted to ignore the pain to focus on something else, he breathed when Dean had finally released his sore neck.

As Dean pulled back he observed the large mark he had left on that beautiful pulsing neck. Marking Cas was more fun than he expected and he wanted to do it again. He ripped the remains of the torn dress shirt and Dean exposed the angel entirely. He grazed his nose on Castiel's skin and bit down harshly on the angel's already injured chest.

Castiel winced, trying not to show how much it hurt or how much he loved it. Dean finally withdrew his teeth and came in contact with sky blue eyes. He slipped his hand under the angel's back and pulled him into a kiss. It wasn't a gentle kiss like Castiel had dreamed of. It was rough, all tongues and teeth as Dean forced his tongue down the angel's throat pulling back to occasionally bite his lip. Castiel was lost in thought as the vicious kisses continued he felt a stinging pain. Dean was digging his nails Into the small of the angel's back. Dean watched as the injured back arched from the abuse and Castiel, who could scarcely believe him self, moaned and began to grind against Dean

"Dammit Cas, you're making it harder for me to mess with you first." Castiel grinded again, Dean moaned and returned the motion. "ah Cas...hmmm." Dean bit his lip.

"Screw this game, I'm fucking you now." He roughly turned Castiel over on his stomach, hurriedly shuffling his jeans off. He harshly grasped the angel's hips and and grinder against him as Cas willingly raised his ass higher against Dean.

Dean spit on his fingers and smeared it around Castiel's hole. He entered Cas fully and without warning. The Angel howled in pain as his knees nearly gave out from under him. Castiel dug his nails into the concrete below him and buried his face so Dean would not hear him cry or scream as he slammed into him. Dean kept pumping, Cas felt as if he was being torn apart. He moaned as he felt a tug at the back of his head. Dean had him gripped by his hair and continues pounding into him.

"Ah...Fuck...Cas..." the Angel tried to hold in a slight moan but to no avail, it escaped his throat, exciting Dean even more.

"Scream Cas. Scream for me." Dean taunted gripping the dark hair even tighter.

"Ah...Dean...please..."

The demon smiled "Louder."

The Angel obeyed moaning so loudly that it could have been heard for miles. "AH...D-DEAN...HARDER!"

"Fuck me harder Dean!"

Dean happily granted the lustful angel's request and slammed with such force that Cas couldn't catch his breath. Dean could feel his muscles seize as he released into Cas. The Angel came as well a few seconds later then collapsed unconscious under the panting demon. Dean pulled out of Cas slowly and slid his jeans back on before heading for the door.

"Good seeing you Cas." Dean grasped the handle of the blade as he turned to see the unconscious naked Angel sprawled on hard floor. Dean sighed and pulled the first blade out of his coat, he tucked it in his belt. He leaned down and placed the jacket across the naked sleeping Angel. Dean gently kissed his forehead. Without saying a word Dean headed for the door and closed It behind him.

Cas was left broken, naked and alone, dreaming of the Dean he once knew.


End file.
